El último soplo de mi corazón
by Daniela Sora DDC
Summary: Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valia la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro. Actualizando cap 5!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Wolas wolitas! Aquí les dejo este... etto, oneshot? O algo muy parecido. Son tres capítulos con la visión de cada protagonista, espero os guste y... eso. Nos leemos luego.

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía... pero inspirada en "11 de marzo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

Durante meses, la estación en que solía esperar el tren para ir hacia casa se convirtió en el único lugar en que le veía. Al principio, no tenia idea de su nombre, ni qué hacia a esa hora viajando en tren, pero en cuestión de meses, todos esos detalles los fui descubriendo.

Su nombre es Inuyasha.

Trabajaba durante la noche como guardia en el centro comercial, y a esa hora de la mañana volvía a su casa, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos estaciones después de la mía. Mientras que yo asistía a la universidad.

Solo a esa hora podía verle. De lunes a viernes.

El tenia veintidós años.

Vivía solo.

No tenia novia y detestaba el tabaco.

A veces salia con sus amigos a un bar.

Todo eso escuche a hurtadillas las pocas veces que él coincidía en la estación con alguno de sus amigos. Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga.

Lo escuche. Oí su voz, y me estremecía a pocos metros de él.

_Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista. Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista._

Los meses avanzaban e inevitablemente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Y fue el peor invierno de mi vida.

No hubo momento en que no pensara en él. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su risa. Cada vez que nuestra miradas se cruzaron, y por un segundo, por un maravilloso segundo sentía como todo la gente desaparecía. Como mi mundo brillaba.

Pero mi timidez siempre ganaba. Desviaba la mirada y mis ojos se humedecían.

Era un sueño. Un amor platónico.

Pero aquel día...

El invierno parecía esfumarse como por magia, y ahí estaba yo, en la misma estación, tratando de disimular mi desesperación por verle.

Deje pasar dos trenes. Y solté mil suspiros. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y cada bocanada de aire era dolorosa._ Tal ves no le volveré a ver._

Cuando escuchaba acercarse el tercer tren, sujete con fuerza mi morral y me prepare para un día nada bonito... cuando él, algo agitado, se detuvo a mi lado respirando con prisa. Me observo y medio sonrió, exaltando sin consideración a mi corazón.

Desvié la vista, tratando de contener los temblores de mi cuerpo. Solo nos separaban unos dos metros.

Eran las siete treinta de la mañana. El tren se detuvo y subí, sentándome en el primer asiento libre. Él se sentó en frente.

Llevaba mi falda mas bonita, nerviosa pero dispuesta a llamar su atención.

Le mire, y él lanzo un bostezo al cristal. Sentí como se esfumaba mi poco valor y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. Pero de pronto me miro y mantuve mi mirada lo mas firme posible. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Cerré los ojos, peleando conmigo misma en la decisión mas difícil de mi vida.

_Atrévete__._

A penas lograba respirar, y sintiéndome demasiado pequeña frente a él comencé a temblar. Así era todo los días, de lunes a viernes. De estación a estación, enfrente, va y viene el silencio.

Y estaba cansada. Si no me atrevía seria una cobarde toda la vida.

–I-Inu... yasha.

Pronuncie su nombre tartamudeando y él me miro sorprendido.

Supuse que pensaba; _Que chica mas tonta_, y desee tanto morir.

Mas él sonrió deteniendo el tiempo, y sentándose junto a mi dijo;

–_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._ –Sonrió–. _Pero cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren... esperando verte._

Me perdí en el dorado de su mirada, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Mi rostro ardió y sonreí. Una dolorosa y bien recibida sonrisa se adueño de mis mejillas.

Si alguna vez fui tan o mas feliz que en ese momento, no pude recordarlo. Ni siquiera ahora puedo. Sentía como mi vida comenzaba aquel día, como todo ya había cambiado y las mariposas en mi pecho espantaron al miedo.

Él sostuvo mi mano con una sonrisa, premitiendome sentir su calor, dándome el ultimo empujón que necesitaba...

Y cruzamos un túnel, que disminuyo la luz a nuestro alrededor. Alce mis manos encontrando su rostro y aferrándome por primera vez a un coraje que creí inexistente, rose mis labios con los suyos siendo sorpresivamente correspondida.

La luz volvía y aun con sus labios cerca, él dijo;

–Parece locura, pero... te quiero.

Mi corazón se salto un latido y deje salir el aire atrapado en mis pulmones. Nada de lo que hubiese dicho hubiese bastado para expresar mis sentimientos...

Por un eterno momento los distorsionados sonidos a mi alrededor, la oscuridad sofocante y el dolor... todo fue tragado por recuerdos felices. Terminando en él...

–_Te quiero_...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Okeeey... creo que este cap es lo que esperabas miko kaoru-sama, kago-chan, me temo que podrías tener muuucha razón. Y bueno, muuuchisimas gracias por sus comentarios; miko kaoru-sama, kago-chan y serena tsukino chiba. Sois las primeras, y por ello va este cap dedicado a ustedes.

Nos leemos!

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

La monotonía me abrumaba. Después de una adolescencia dando mil y un disgustos a mis padres, finalmente era un hombre responsable... responsablemente aburrido. Mis días iban del trabajo a la casa, y esporádicas visitas a mi familia y amigos.

Nada mejoraba al trabajar durante la noche. Y no es que me quejara de ser guardia, pero tener escasas distracciones femeninas terminaría matándome... o eso creí.

La primera vez que le vi, ella leía un grueso libro tras la linea amarilla, ignorante de la gente a su alrededor y mas de algún tipejo baboso.

Era hermosa. Pero no esa belleza de revista a base de maquillaje, dietas y ropas escasas. Era natural y brillante. Con un mirar inteligente, postura firme y... una bonita boca que mordía y lamia de vez en cuando.

Hermosa. La única mujer que me ha quitado el aliento.

Llego el tren y subí tras ella al mismo vagón, aun cuando solía tomar el directo, y pude distraerme observándole cual acosador. El leve cambio de sus expresiones, sus suspiros y movimientos corporales, todo fue una buena vista que disfrute entre varias estaciones. Pero luego bajo, dos estaciones antes de mi parada.

Creí que no le volvería a ver.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente estaba ahí, nuevamente esperando en la estación. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y simule no reconocerla. Ella era universitaria, lo cual era obvio por sus ropas y morral, ademas de su juventud. Y yo... bueno, un bueno para nada que no merecería ni siquiera un saludo.

Cuando volví a mirarla antes de subir al mismo vagón, otra vez, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas causaron un revuelo en mi pecho.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo. Le observaba de lunes a viernes, cada mañana de vuelta a casa, no importando escoger el trayecto mas largo. Por ella. Porque verla me daba cierta paz.

Cada fin de semana me mataba pensando si se encontraba bien, qué estaría haciendo o si saldría con algún idiota. Una tortura bien merecida al ser incapaz de siquiera saludarla. Y estaba tan cansado de ser cobarde.

Las vacaciones fueron un suplicio.

Aquel día, era el primer día luego de las vacaciones de invierno en que los estudiantes volverían a clases. Y me había quedado atrapada en una tediosa conversación con el jefe de seguridad. Corrí como condenado y llegue a la plataforma completamente sin aire. Medio inclinado trate de recuperar el aliento y alce la vista buscándola. Tuve suerte. Estaba a poco mas de un metro con su mirada curiosa en mi, y no pude reprimir del todo una sonrisa... que lamentablemente provoco que desviara la vista.

Había extrañado tanto sus sonrojos.

Subimos al mismo vagón, que a esa hora comenzaba a llenarse demasiado de gente y ella se sentó en el primer asiento libre.

Me mantuve a una distancia prudente evaluando cómo abordarla. Me sentía tan nervioso, y como nunca temía arruinar cualquier pequeña oportunidad. Mis amigos que en mas de una oportunidad se encontraron conmigo, y vieron de primera mano a la hermosa mujer que me quitaba el sueño, me convencieron de dejar las miraditas y pasar a la acción.

Sentado frente a ella, tenia que hallar la forma de conocerla o me desquiciaría.

Le observaba y ella me devolvió la mirada, justo cuando me atrapo un bostezo que lance al cristal desviando la vista. Yo, cansado y el valor queriendo escapar, grandiosa manera de intentar acercarme.

_Patético de mi._

Le observe y solté un suspiro derrotado ¿cómo lo haría? Ella cerro sus ojos y yo desvié la vista, incapaz de hablarle, lejos de las mil y un ideas de cómo hablarle y lograr incluirle en mi vida. Solo debía hablarle. Preguntarle cosas y hallar el momento adecuado para pedirle una cita.

La necesitaba, y ese conocimiento era impactante.

–I-Inu... yasha...

Escuche sorprendido su tartamudeo por sobre los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Le mire, sintiendo al desquiciado de mi corazón celebrar, y deje de reprimir mi sonrisa.

_¿Sabe mi nombre?... ¡Sabe mi nombre!_

Me levante aprovechando que la persona a su lado se iba y sentado a su lado, me decidí a utilizar la vergonzosa verdad a mi favor.

–Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. –Le Sonreí–. Pero cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren... esperando verte.

La sorpresa y algo mas que alegría se reflejo en su dulce mirar. Demonios. Me sentía un tanto patético de revelar en pocas palabras mi insistente acoso, y ella no parecía enojada. Iba bien. O algo... estaba mal con ella.

Sus mejillas ardieron y sonrió. Una hermosa sonrisa que derritió todos mis huesos.

_Malditamente hermosa._

Acerque mi mano a la suya y enlazando nuestros dedos trate de asimilar que no era uno de mis estúpidos y fantasiosos sueños. Y claro, que no aparecería Miroku fingiendo ser un cura y las flores que vuelan y... esas vergonzosas cosas que mi estúpido inconsciente solía sacar a relucir.

–_¿En serio?_

Su voz. Su preciosa voz. Jamás podría olvidar ese sonido.

–Ajah... –Asentí, sintiendo como mi rostro ardía.

Ella rió suavemente. Otro sonido que ame...

Las luces parpadearon y por un minuto perdí la imagen de su sonriente y avergonzado rostro frente al mio.

Sentí sus manos antes de que sujetara mi rostro y con alocadas ansias entorpeciendo mis reacciones, y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos besamos...

La luz volvía parpadeando, y aun reticente a apartarme de su cálida y dulce compañía, dije;

–Parece locura, pero... te quiero.

Al momento de decirlo, sentí como esas palabras expresaban solo una fracción de todo... todo cuando me invadía desde el primer momento.

No sabia nada de ella, pero la necesidad estaba ahí. Latente, empujándome a cruzar cualquier barrera.

Un sonido, como el rugido de una bestia, azoto el vagón. La oscuridad y la fuerte sensación de estar volando pareció congelar el tiempo... y luego estallaron las ventanas. El vagón se inclino hacia un lado, lanzándome contra el metal y vidrio, y mientras el dolor golpeaba mis sentidos, solo pude pensar en ella. El calor de sus manos, su voz, la suavidad de su boca...

Gritos y gemidos, tras una cacofonía de estridentes pasos y destrozos. Todo zumbaba en el fondo de mi mente.

Trate de levantarme, pero un estremecimiento doloroso cruzo mi pierna derecha. Jadeando, me incorpore a medias, divisando un fragmento de metal alojado a la mitad de mi muslo.

Chispas volaban de los cables sobre y debajo. Los asientos aplastados unos contra otros, entre los cuerpos inertes de la gente. Mi mirada repaso las formas a mi alrededor, iluminadas por una rojiza sombra, y mi corazón se acelero mientras se abría un agujero en mi pecho.

_¿Dónde esta?_

A duras penas me alce, cojeando dolorosamente con mi cuerpo magullado. Pise vidrio mientras le buscaba con la mirada, y a lo lejos escuchaba las sirenas de emergencias. No podía ser cierto. Todo mi alrededor parecía sacado de una película apocalíptica.

Tuve que tragarme las ganas de gritar, cuando la impotencia de ni siquiera saber su nombre me golpeo.

Alejándome de los escombros, sentí como la bilis subía por mi garganta ante la escena. Cuerpos inertes y destrozados por dónde viera. ¿Cómo diablos me salve de acabar mutilado?

Y ahí estaba, boca arriba con sus piernas llenas de vidrios y su blusa manchada de negro.

Sangre.

Acercándome tambaleante, me negué a creer la horripilante realidad.

Me deje caer a su lado y la sostuve contra mi, mas que asustado, y acariciando su rostro descubrí que aun respiraba. Sus ojos se abrieron apenas y un hilillo de sangre corrió por entre sus labios. Trato de hablar y yo negué.

–Shhh... –Susurre–. Tranquila, vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien.

Bese su frente, repitiendo una y otra ves que estaría bien, que la ayuda ya venia y saldría de ello.

Con los dedos magullados de su único brazo aun intacto, rozo mi mejilla, atrapando las lagrimas que no pude contener.

El nudo en mi garganta dolía, dolía malditamente tanto.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerla.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: wolas! Wow. Aun no puedo creer que realmente les gustara n.n y por eso mismo no estoy segura de que diablos hacer. Solo iban a ser tres capitulo, pero estoy pensando en alargarlo. Y como no me matar cuestionándome si o no, les dejo que me digan después de este cap ¿quieren un poco mas?

Si es así, puede que el aparente definitivo de este cap desaparezca.

PDT: Si les interesa promocionar sus historias entre otros lectores y escritores, únanse al grupo de facebook "Animes fanfiction". Mi hermana Nina y yo les esperamos.

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

La primavera comenzaba lentamente. El frió se mantenía en el aire, y la verde vida aun permanecía aletargada. A un año del atentado, la gente aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido. A un año, aun me sentía en una pesadilla.

Kagome...

El susurro de mi nombre entre sus labios, su sonrisa tímida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la calidez de su piel... su corazón dejando de latir entre mis brazos.

Kagome Higurashi.

Veinte años.

Estudiante de enfermería.

Inteligente y fuerte mujer.

Todo lo que deseaba era una oportunidad en la vida.

Un futuro.

Jamás podre borrar aquellos momentos. La impotencia que sentí, el asfixiante deseo de arrancar el dolor de ella, toda la angustia de ver destrozados mis sueños.

–_Inu... yasha... _–Susurro entre jadeos.

–Shh... no hables bonita. Estarás bien.

Hice a un lado su flequillo y acaricie una de sus heladas mejillas. Su temperatura bajaba rápidamente, su cuerpo se sentía flojo y su respiración mas escasa. Desee morir.

–_También..._

–No hables. No hables, mi amor.

Le acune con cuidado, pidiendo a Dios como nunca lo había hecho.

_Por favor, por favor. No me la quites, por favor._

Luces parpadearon por aquí y allá. No fue hasta que alguien sostuvo mis manos, alejándolas de ella, que comencé a reaccionar.

Sin fuerzas, mas que para quejarme y pedir que le ayudasen, me acomodaron en una camilla y el trayecto fue un borrón.

Me había preocupado tanto por ella, que las cortadas y trozos de vidrio en mi cabeza y torso pasaron a un segundo plano. El blanco algodón con que limpiaban cada corte, se convertía en un goteante carmesí.

Cortes, golpes y huesos con fisuras, fue todo mi gran daño... y ella estaba muy mal.

A cada enfermera o doctor que se acercaba, le preguntaba si sabia algo de ella, y ahí fue que un amable y viejo doctor me dijo que la chica a la sostuve, llamada Kagome, aun estaba en cirugía. No podía darme detalles, pero me mantendría informado de lo que pudiese saber.

No obstante, mantenerme en aquella camilla era un imposible para mi, por ello terminaron cedandome.

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, vi a mi apenas iluminado alrededor. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, y los habituales sonidos de la ciudad carecían de su estridente cacofonía.

Los recuerdos legaron a mi, estremeciendo mis entrañas.

_No puede ser verdad..._

Apenas respirando, comencé a levantarme, maldiciendo cada piquete doloroso en mi piel, cada moratón que comenzaba a aparecer y rugía con apenas un roce, cada lagrima que atragantaba mi aliento.

–Kagome... –Solloce.

–¡Inuyasha! –Miroku salto desde el sofá en que dormía, evidentemente preocupado por que lograse huir–. Espera, no te levantes. –Sujetando mis hombros trato de recostarme.

–¡Déjame ir, Miroku! ¡Necesito verla! –Le medio solloce medio gruñí.

–¡No puedes, por dios! ¡Aun no estas bien y no te dejarán verla aunque pudieras! –Me empujo con fuerza contra el colchón y deje de forcejear.

Medio ahogado por las lagrimas, trate de pensar mas claramente. Aun podía oler la suave fragancia floral de Kagome, sentir sus manos. Su voz.

–Dime... ¿Qué ocurrió? –Le pedí. O mas bien rogué.

–No se si sea...

–¡Dime!

Le vi a los ojos, notando finalmente el evidente cansancio en mi mejor amigo. Su cabello normalmente arreglado en sutiles ondas, se hallaba revuelto sin ton ni son. Su camisa arrugada y medio abotonada. Y una capa de barba de un día en su barbilla.

–Bien. –Sonrió débilmente, acercando una silla–. Fue un atentado. –Soltó primero–. Algún fanático loco se voló a si mismo en uno de los primeros vagones de ese tren. La policía aun esta investigando. –Apoyo los codos en la cama y me observo con ojos entrecerrados–. Muchos murieron, Inuyasha. Tienes tanta suerte de estar vivo.

–No por mucho. –Murmure. Algo de pánico atravesó sus facciones, pero le desvié de tema–. ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Sabes algo?

Soltó un suspiro y se removió incomodo.

–¡Suéltalo! –Gruñí.

–Vale. –Observo hacia la puerta y dijo;–. Un doctor paso por aquí ayer, cuando dormías. Dijo que ella sobrevivió a la cirugía, pero se encuentra en la UCI. –Fruncí el ceño, soportando la dolorosa mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

Había algo que me ocultaba.

–Miroku...

–Esta muy mal, Inuyasha. Tuvo dos paros en pabellón, y uno a poco de instalarse en la UCI. Esta débil y... –Me observo regalándome una triste sonrisa–. Posiblemente no pase de hoy.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como si el mundo se abriera a mis pies. Tenia que ser mentira. No podía simplemente irse, dejarme cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

Aun haba tanto por hacer.

Tantas cosas que decirle, tantos besos y caricias. Tanto de ella que necesitaba. Que necesito.

Y aquí estoy. A un año, frente a las puertas del mismo hospital, preparándome para decir adiós definitivamente. Recomendado por mi loquero.

Trate decenas de veces... trate de acabar con esto. Con mi dolor y una vida sin ella. Pero fue inútil. Siempre terminaba sintiéndome vació, inmune a la realidad, a la gente.

Tenia que vivir.

_Si te permites no sentir culpa, podrás avanzar. De otra forma, tu vida se anclará a lo que pudo ser, y quedaras atrapado en aquel día, entre tu amor perdido y la sombra de quién pudiste ser._

A veces no comprendo a mi loquero. Pero... creo que de igual forma logro comprender el punto. Por eso estoy aquí, avanzando hasta la habitación que he visitado durante un año. Cada lunes, de cada semana, esperando un milagro.

–Inuyasha, hola. –Me sonríe Naomi, con el ramo de flores ya marchitas en sus manos.

–Hola, señora. –Le medio sonrió dudoso.

¿Cómo decirle que seria mi ultima visita? ¿Cómo decirle que tenia que dejar de velar por ella? ¿Cómo le explico que amo a su hija, pero que amarla me esta matando?

–Deja que me encargue de ellas. –Ella toma las flores en mis manos y va hasta el baño a llenar el florero con agua.

Me acerco a la cama, dónde ella yace hace un año. Su pecho se mueve al compás de su respiración, su rostro se mantiene tan sereno, que realmente llego a pensar que duerme, aun cuando sé que su _sueño_ no debe de estar precisamente lleno de _sueños_.

Sostengo su mano, sintiendo la fría contra la mía. Un contraste que ha durado un año.

Maldito año.

–Tengo que salir un momento. –Dice Naomi junto a mi, recordándome su presencia.

La veo guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y luego de asentirle ella se va. Dejándome solo. Con ella.

Tomo una bocanada del cálido aire en la habitación, tratando de animarme a hacer lo que vine _hacer_.

–Kagome... –Susurro, atragantandome con el olor antiséptico a su alrededor, siempre tratando de borrar el suyo–. Lo siento. –Gimoteo–. Te amo. Siempre lo haré, pero... –Cierro los ojos, cubriendo su mano con las mías.

_Deseo que me escuches. Aun si no vuelves a mi... escúchame._

–Adiós, Kagome. –Abro los ojos, viendo su pálido rostro a través de las lagrimas, y beso sus labios una ultima vez–. Adiós...

N/A: Bueno, por si no saben que significa UCI, es como se le dice al lugar dónde llevan a la gente en estado critico. Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. No se si es igual en todos lados n.n Y... eso. Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Bien, ya que les gusto, aquí vienen dos caps mas. Espero os guste de verdad y... no me odien (plis! D:) En serio, si le cambiara... er, esto, no tendría sentido en mi mente así que... DX no me odien.

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

Cinco años después, Inuyasha trabajaba como ejecutivo en el banco nacional, tenia un nuevo departamento en una de las mejores zonas y ya no utilizaba el subterráneo, puesto que se había comprado un automóvil.

Alejado de todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Ella, retomaba su vida lentamente.

E incluso, ya salia con algunas mujeres. Ninguna de las cuales se parecía a Ella. O eran rubias, o eran colorinas. Ninguna con los ojos del mismo azul que Ella.

Su nueva normalidad, iba de camino a un perfecto futuro sin mas que sus cicatrices para recordarle que nada fue un sueño, y que de por ello mismo debía mantenerse lejos del dolor.

–Fue una velada maravillosa. –Dijo ella, Kikyo, su compañera de trabajo a la que intento negarse durante meses, justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de su casa. E Inuyasha, no hallaba el minuto en que la cita terminase.

–Si. –Murmuro, tratando de mantenerse en el _ahora._

–Nos vemos en lunes, Inuyasha. Que tengas dulces sueños. –Batió sus pestañas con coquetería y luego se alzo hasta él, besandole suavemente.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos, pensando en que debía ser rápido. Como cuando quitas una bandita de una herida. O le dices a un enfermo terminal que le queda poco tiempo.

–Nos vemos. –Se despidió rápidamente, y volteo hacia su carro.

Debía alejarse. YA.

–¿Inuyasha? –Le llamo Kikyo, pero el se subió a su carro, fingiendo no escucharle.

Tenia que estar loco para salir con ella. Pero _debía_ hacerlo. Esa mujer no le dejaría tranquilo, y por dios! se parecía tanto a Ella, tanto... que su estúpido loquero le insto a probar qué tanto había avanzado realmente, saliendo con una mala copia de Ella.

Un fracaso. Eso fue.

De camino a su departamento, decidió parar a comprar mas víveres. Su refrigerador literalmente estaba vació, y qué decir de su alacena. Era mas un desierto que nada.

El pequeño supermercado que encontró abierto, en realidad no tenia las marcas que solía comprar, pero no tendría tiempo durante la semana, y al otro día se reuniría con sus amigos a jugar fútbol en la casa de Miroku. Algo que no podría hacer seria preocuparse de sus alimentos.

Así que tomo un carrito y se adentro a la sección de cereales.

Escogiendo entre las bolas de chocolate y las hojuelas azucaradas, no se fijo en la persona que ingresaba al mismo pasillo, buscando sus cereales favoritos ademas de algo de helado de chocolate. Cuando decidió que definitivamente el chocolate le animaría mas que la simple azúcar, fue a coger una caja justo al mismo tiempo que la otra persona. Sus manos se tocaron y una corriente eléctrica a travesó sus brazos, envolviendo sus cuerpos en un agradable estremecimiento.

Al ver a su lado, Inuyasha dejo de respirar.

La morena a su lado era preciosa. Su largo cabello oscuro era liso, pero con dos traviesos mechones que se ondulaban enmarcando su rostro, y brillantes y grandes ojos chocolate.

Pero no era su apariencia en si lo que le quitaba el aliento. Una sensación demasiado familiar y atemorizante recorrió su cuerpo.

Tenia que ser una broma. _Tenia_ que ser una maldita broma. No podía ser, ¿por qué a él, en un jodido pasillo de supermercado, le tenia que ocurrir semejante cosa?

–Ough! –Gimió Ella–. Lo siento.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza, y los volvió a abrir con lentitud. Pero la sensación seguía ahí, como aquella extraña de pie, dudando entre coger o no el cereal.

–Dios!... –Susurro asustado, ansioso... y un sin fin de emociones que no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Sin percatarse de la conmoción en él, ella tomo otra caja con una sonrisita tirando de sus labios, y un sonrojo _tan_ malditamente hermoso adornando sus mejillas.

–Em... Adiós. –Le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, volviendo un poco la vista.

Aun sin querer comprender su suerte, Inuyasha empezó a maldecir en voz baja. Algo ocurría, algo para nada esperado, y con un demonio! Averiguaría de qué iba.

–Espera... ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! –La chica se detuvo al final del pasillo, observándole sorprendida.

–¿Que cosa? –Corriendo hacia ella, olvidando sus compras y los estúpidos intentos de reiniciar su vida, Inuyasha golpeo a su antiguo yo y le antepuso a cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Ella le observo un momento, evaluandole con mas atención.

–Sabeyima. Kumiko Sabeyima. –Le sonrió–. ¿Y tu eres...?

–Ahm, este... Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho.

–Bueno... se que esto sonara a cliché, pero ¿Te he visto antes? –Pregunto ella, sonriendo con su sonrojo un poco mas fuerte.

–No, me temo que recordaría esos ojos. –Dijo sin pensar. Como si fuera posible, Kumiko se sonrojo aun mas, y evidentemente intimidada dio un par de pasos lejos–. Yo... er, lo siento... es que-que, bueno tu... eres hermosa.

Soltó al fin, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, tan bobamente como un adolescente.

–Oh. –Ella titubeo entre sus compras e Inuyasha, evaluando si era o no una especie de psicópata.

–Yo, em... ¿Te gustaría tomar un café, algún día... o algo? –Le pregunto temeroso. Algo le decía que podría nunca mas volver a ver a esa pequeña mujer, y eso... le daba un miedo inexplicable.

–Este... –Kumiko le observo a los ojos, atreviéndose a dar un paso que jamas imagino daría–. Bueno.

–Genial. –Sonrió aliviado–. ¿Entonces me das tu numero? –Rebusco en su abrigo su móvil, justo cuando comenzaba a sonar–. Oh, discúlpame. –Kumiko asintió algo curiosa, mientras el se alejaba un par de pasos, dispuesto a gritarle al idiota de Miroku por llamarle en ese momento–. ¡¿Qué?! –Le gruño sin mas.

–_Inuyasha... ¿Interrumpo algo? _–Pregunto su amigo, sin rastros de humor.

–No ¿Qué pasa? –Observo de reojo a Kumiko, sonriendo levemente.

–_Yo... es que... ¡Joder, te enfadarías conmigo si no te lo digo!_

–¡Dime de una vez! –Le urgió, perdiendo la paciencia.

–_Se fue._ –Por segunda vez en esa noche, Inuyasha fue incapaz de respirar.

–¿Qué? –Jadeo al fin.

–_Se fue, Inuyasha. Hace cinco minutos su corazón se detuvo._ –Soltó, evidentemente cansado. Inuyasha observo su teléfono sin saber porque diablos tenia esa cosa en la mano, o siquiera para que se utiliza.

–¿Inuyasha, estas bien? Te has puesto pálido. –Kumiko se acerco hasta él, evidentemente preocupada.

Observando a la preciosa mujer a su lado, Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se apretujaba haciéndose añicos, y algo que jamás hubiese permitido ocurriera, empañaba su visión.

–¿Inu... yasha? –Insistió Kumiko, impactada y asustada de ver como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Él solo fue capaz de soltar un sollozo ahogado, dejándose caer de rodillas con el rostro medio oculto por sus manos.

Kumiko sostuvo el móvil antes de que cayera, y en una rápida revisión vio que aun se mantenía la llamada.

–_¡¿Inuyasha?!... _–Gritaba un hombre desde el otro lado.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo ñ.ñ/ (espero que su odio mengue con esto XD) pero hablando en serio, esta historia corta salio de una canción y no se si pueda alargarla mucho mas. Así es como me salio, y espero que les satisfaga. Fue hecha con cariño así que... jossy-chan, kago-chan121, miko kaoru-sama, serena tsukino chiba, Elena 79, Landcaster Lee, Astrid´Taisho y todos los lectores anónimos, esta va por ustedes.

PDT: D: No me maten!

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

El silencio era infinito, podía sentirlo, podía entender que me hallaba en algún lugar... un lugar solitario.

No sentía dolor, no sentía hambre, ni frió. Todo mi alrededor era algo y no era. Silencio, soledad... y paz. Una inmensa tranquilidad que sabia, jamás había pedido.

Y en medio de aquel eterno vació, escuche el murmullo de otros como yo. Me decían "ven, no temas". Pero aun sin ver, sabia que me seria imposible seguirlos. Estaba atada. No de mala forma y en contra de mi voluntad. Estaba atada a la vida que ame.

Y en un momento lo recordé... las alegrías, los dolores, cada sonido y sensación que se aferraban a mi en vida. Había vivido. Tenia una familia, amigos, sueños y... un amor. Fui alguien que amo y fue amada. Pero algo se aferraba a mi. Algo que no logre expresar en vida me mantenía lejos de alcanzar la verdadera paz, porque si, aquella nada, no, no era la paz.

Fue entonces, en medio de mis memorias, que le sentí junto a mi. Era su calidez, su... _alma,_ tan cerca de la mía.

–_Kagome..._

Si, ese era el nombre con el que se me conocía.

–_Lo siento..._

Su voz estaba ahogada por el dolor. _Él_ sufría por mi. _Él_ no sabia que debía soltarme. _Él..._ era el todo y la nada en lo que fue mi vida.

–_Te amo. Siempre lo haré, pero..._

Fue en ese momento que mis ojos volvieron a ver. Por sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas. Sus parpados se mantenían firmemente cerrados.

–_Deseo que me escuches. Aun si no vuelves a mi... escúchame_. –Le oí, aun cuando sus labios no se movieron.

–Lo hago... –Susurre.

–_Adiós, Kagome._ –Dijo al fin, depositando un beso en mis labios–. _Adiós..._

Y entonces sentí tristeza porque se había despedido de mi, porque había sostenido mi mano brindándome calor, porque su corazón aun era tan _mio_... porque había besado un cuerpo que ya no era mio.

Me vi ahí, tendida entre sabanas blancas, conectada a un aparato que no dejaba de replicar el compás de un corazón ya inútil. Un cuerpo que ya no podía continuar. Una yo que se mantenía esperando un final ya alcanzado.

Y así le seguí...

En medio de mi tristeza y congoja, solo pude verle a él. Su día a día en soledad, sus esfuerzos por retomar una vida que quiso abandonar mas de una vez, sus sonrisas efímeras y forzadas... Ansiaba secar sus traviesas lagrimas. Ansiaba permitirle se cobijara entre mis brazos ya inútiles. Pero...

No podía alcanzarle.

No podía hacer mas que esperar.

Aun en medio del vació de la muerte, aun con la certeza de mi tiempo concluido, solo podía verle y sufrir con él en la eterna espera por su consuelo.

Solo cuando le vi esforzarse por curar las heridas de su corazón, fue que la esperanza, tan brillante en mi nada, floreció con determinación.

_Ya casi._

Debía partir.

Debía darle una bendición a quién correspondió mi corazón con la misma intensidad.

Debía bendecir a la bondadosa alma que le cobijaría.

Viendo como los hilos se conectaban en medio del mundo que no podía tocar, solo esboce una sonrisa entre mis etéreas lagrimas. Una sonrisa que reflejo la paz en mi.

–Te amo, Inuyasha. Sé feliz.

Me permití partir, guardando en mi memoria un muy afligido Inuyasha, entre los brazos de quien le acompañaría y consolaría en mi ausencia. Quien le daría tanto amor y comprensión, siendo igualmente correspondida.

Pidiendo por ellos, volví a la nada llena de calidez y paz. Ahora... una verdadera paz.

N/A: Okeeey... las engañe XD hay Epilogo! Esperenlo, que pronto lo termino.

Ja!


	6. EPILOGO

N/A: Bien, como les quiero con toda el alma (_exagerada...!_) aquí les dejo el epilogo (porque si, no hay mas historia) contado por Inuyasha. Así se enteran en que quedo nuestro amado Inu-kun!

Dedicado a: miko kaoru-sama, kago-chan121, serena tsukino chiba, Landcaster Lee, Elena 79, jossy-chan y Astrid´Taisho. Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este epilogo sea lo suficientemente... er, ¿cómo lo digo? ¿Esperanzador?... para Inuyasha.

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía.

"EPILOGO".

Aquel día, la primavera que se presentaba temprano coloreaba todo con una calidez extraña pero reconfortante. Esperaba entonces, sentado sobre el capo del auto junto a una sonriente Kumiko, a que Akari y Takara volvieran de su incursión al baño. No importaba cuantas veces les recordara ir antes de salir, ellos simplemente no escuchaban.

–¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? –Me pregunto curiosa.

Le observe alzando una ceja. Sus extrañas frases sacadas de libros eran divertidas... cuando no las dirigía a mi.

–No podrías pagar, graciosilla. –Estire un brazo hasta ella y la sujete con fuerza, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

–Ya sabes... no me importaría endeudar a mi esposo. –Sonrió traviesa, entrelazando sus dedos en mi nuca.

–Keh! Sabes que eso no pasara! –Gruñí en broma.

Ella comenzó a reír y trate de besarla, pero fui torpemente esquivado por lo que me parecieron largos minutos. Hasta que logre rozar sus suaves labios, entregándome a su calidez...

–¡Euw! ¡¿Tienen que hacer eso en la calle?! –Chillo Akari. Kumiko volteo el rostro observándola con una sonrisa.

–Si, eso es realmente asqueroso. –Gimoteo Takara, un paso tras Akari.

A pesar de que ella era mayor por dos años, el era extrañamente dos centímetros y medio mas alto.

Los pequeños de ocho y seis años aun detestaban ver las muestras de afecto entre nosotros, mas yo solo le restaba importancia, mientras que Kumiko reía.

–Ya, ya vamos. –Les apure.

Nos adentramos entre los senderos de piedra con calma.

Akari llevaba un ramo de flores; rosas rojas, rosas amarillas y algunas gardenias. Mientras que Takara llevaba los inciensos; cereza, mandarina y rosa amarilla. Sus favoritos... Recordar la primera vez que pise ese cementerio no es algo agradable. Mierda, es vergonzoso, pero... Kumiko estaba ahí.

Voltee un poco para observarla. Ella caminaba atrás, conversando con Akari, mientras que yo iba delante con Takara. Se sentía extraño, como tantas otras veces que me habían acompañado.

Nunca iba solo a ese lugar, que aunque agradable, continuaba siendo algo que odio.

–¿Por qué cereza? –Me pregunto Takara, trayendo mis pensamientos de vuelta.

–Pues porque... –Lo pensé un momento–. No sé, a ella le gustaba.

–La cereza estimula el amor. –Intervino Akari–. La mandarina atrae el amor, y la rosa amarilla elimina las penas y los recuerdos tristes, así como las penas de amor. –Explico mi hija, dejándome un poco pasmado. ¿En que momento aprendió eso?

–¿Y que hay de las flores? –Pregunto Takara, disminuyendo su andar para quedar junto a su hermana.

–Bueno, las rosas amarillas significan alegría, las rojas amor y las gardenias alegría. –Le contó su hermana sin mas.

–¿Alegría y amor? –Takara frunció el ceño.

–Si, pero no pongas esa cara, te pareces a papá. –Refunfuño Akari.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Kumiko rio. Por suerte, en ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino.

Akari se inclino y cogió el florero vació, yendo sin que nadie se lo pidiera a llenarlo con agua para las flores, mientras que Takara algo enfurruñado colocaba el incienso.

–Basta. –Kumiko agito el cabello de Takara, sentándose a su lado.

–Tsk! Papá! –Comenzó a gruñir el pequeño granuja–. ¡El fuego!

–Ya-ya. –Me incline junto a ellos y encendí el incienso con mi encendedor. El que ocupo tan solo para eso.

Kumiko me dedico una sonrisa y un guiño, y juntando sus manos oro por Kagome. Takara la imito. Y realmente desconozco que tantos pensamientos pasaran por sus mentes en momentos así.

Akari llego, dejo las flores en su lugar, se hinco junto a Takara y su madre, y luego de sonreírle a la fotografía de Kagome y guiñarme, junto sus manos e imito a su madre y hermano.

Solté un suspiro, y alejándome un par de pasos moví mis pies, inquieto, ansioso, y hasta algo asustado.

Tenia que aprender a controlar mi incomodidad en ese lugar, mierda, solo es un cementerio.

Kumiko y Takara se pusieron de pie con pequeñas sonrisas cómplices, y un minuto después Akari hizo igual, acercándose a mi.

–Bien, ¿que tal si vamos por un helado? –Pregunto Kumiko, obviamente solo a nuestros hijos.

–Okeeey. –Sonrió Akari, aferrándose a un brazo de su madre.

Ambas me sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la entrada. Takara suspiro algo que sonó a un "como sea" y les siguió tarareando una canción.

Volví a suspirar y me acerque a... me acerque, observando reticente su fotografía. Kagome...

Hablar con una tumba es algo que realmente parece estúpido, pero según mi loquero, que si, aun visito, es una forma de mantener la mente sana y en paz. Así que... eso hice.

–La primavera ya llego. –Dije, observando el despejado cielo azul–. Akari se ha obsesionado con querer un jardín lleno de flores, aunque nuestro jardín no sea tan grande, e incluso sugirió mudarnos. Como si eso fuera muy sencillo. –Sonreí, armándome de valor–. Mi madre insistió en quedarse con Aya este día, así que... –Me acerque, sacando el pequeño bulto de mi bolsillo que hasta ese momento no supe porque realmente lo había dejado ahí–. Me dijo que te trajera esto, que te gustaría... Bueno, ¿qué se yo? Es una niña.

Desate el revoltijo de tela y saque el pequeño ramo de azaleas rosas, que mi hija de tres años cultivaba con su abuela. Teniéndola en mis manos, sentí que las palabras de mi pequeña tenían sentido.

–Simbolizan la alegría de amar... o algo así. –Las deje junto a las otras y observe su sonrisa, sus ojos tan llenos de vida–. Aun te extraño. Tengo una hermosa familia, un buen trabajo y buena salud. Pero sigo preguntándome ¿cómo seria... si no te hubieras ido?

Sentí como el aire me escaseaba al apretarse mi pecho. La amo. Aun la amo. En medio de mi felicidad no puedo evitar que mis sentimientos aun estén vivos, no importando que tan lejos ella este, siempre le querré. Siempre habrá un lugar en mi corazón para ella.

Es por eso...

–Ya no puedo venir con ellos. Siento que les lastimo... – Fregué mis ojos enfadado conmigo, con este dolor que parece jamás desaparecer–. No quiero... no quiero lastimar a Kumiko.

El viento se abalanzo sobre mi, difuminando el olor de las flores a mi alrededor con una calidez que creí recordar.

000000

Aquella tarde, la familia Taisho se reunió para una agradable cena. Los padres de Inuyasha disfrutaron malcriando a sus nietos, tanto por parte de Inuyasha, como Sesshomaru y Shiori, mientras que los orgullosos padres planeaban las próximas vacaciones y reuniones de su familia.

Todo era armonía y felicidad en la familia. Y para Inuyasha así debía ser.

No podía arrastrar a sus hijos a la perdida y dolor que siempre le acompañarían, ellos ni siquiera comprendían la verdad de quién era esa mujer, así que... aquella fue la ultima vez que les llevaría con él.

Lo que no se esperaba, era que sus hijos tardarían solo un par de años en sentir que debían mas a aquella mujer de lo que creían, y por si mismos acudirían al cementerio a llevar flores e incienso a quien, en unos años, sabrían que fue el primer amor de su padre.

Y esa historia, de miradas y sonrisas, sonrojos y miedos, se extendería por toda la familia, sin lastimar, como el temía que fuera el caso. Ya que en su lugar, los sentimientos que aquel primer fugaz y tímido amor dejara atrás, fueron los que convirtieron a Inuyasha en quien conocían y amaban.

Un hombre decidido a enfrentarse al miedo por quienes ama.

Un hombre que aun con el corazón herido es capaz de amar.

Un hombre que recibió el ultimo liento de su primer amor, y lo convirtió en el primero de su vida.

**FIN.**

**PDT: **Dudas o lo que sea, preguntenme por mi fb o en el grupo de fb "Anime fanfiction". Gracias por leer esta historia, tengo un monton mas por terminar asi que... nos leemos luego!

Ja!


End file.
